


Hurtful Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Eventual Smut, M/M, eventual guro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Joestar, a sopohomore at the prestigous St. Sanguinem's school for women meets the infamous Dr. Brando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies and Gentleman

April 8th.

St. Sanguinem’s, an all female world-renowned school that trains women to become the best of the best.

He was often asked why I chose to come here, despite not being a girl. It’s a long story…

“Jonathan! You’re late today!”

“Ah, Erina!”

“You’re usually ready by an hour ago! Did you oversleep?”

This girl is Erina Pendleton. They’ve been friends since early childhood. She’s responsible, kind, sweet, adorable… And his best friend.  When they were going to separate after middle school he was devastated. Without even having said a thing, his father called him aside and told him he found a loophole to get Jonathan into the academy. They had made an exception for his father, Jonathan’s grandmother having donated a large portion of the money required to build the school here, in her home town.

“Ah, father needed help in the garden. He’s still trying to grow all our own food.”

Erina frowned a bit.

“Living like that sounds tough… I could always come by and help though.”

“I might take you up on that offer. Thanks, Erina!”

The Westminster chime came resounding out the brick walls.

“Oh! The bell! Come on, Erina!”

Taking Erina’s hand he rushed into the school, pulling her behind him.

“No good being late on the first day!” Erina shouted as they ran.

It’s the first day of a new semester. He wonders what lies in store this year? He  can’t help but hope he’ll make some friends. Erina was fantastic, but everyone else seemed to avoid him.  Well, it can’t be helped.

Carefully they found our way to class 2-3, Erina and he were in the same class again this year. He didn’t really recognize any of the girls in the classroom. He hoped they’d all get along.

Just then the teacher walks in.

“Good morning, everyone!”

He walked towards the front of the room and turned to address everyone. He’s thin, which looks kind of weird for his body type, with long blonde hair falling below his shoulders.

“Err, I’m Robert Edward O. Speedwagon. I seem to be your teacher this year.”

He paused, blinking, head falling forwards.

“I specialize in maths and…”

“Physics…”

“And also… some…”

“Some… other things…”

For a moment he was silent, head slumped forwards as he was standing. Just then a loud snore ripped out of him.

Just then Erina piped up.

“Sir! Please wake up! It’s still homeroom!”

Wa-wait! Wake up?!

“He sleeps with his eyes open?!”

Despite his eccentricities, this professor is a famous maths genius. Jonathan had heard rumors before of him being narcoleptic, but he had no idea you could fall asleep standing up! 

“Ah, I’m sorry… Isn’t it a tad warm in here?” He looked back and forth, eyes unfocused.

After passing out the syllabus, Mr. Speedwagon begins explaining some ethics of class. He manages to make it to the section on academic honestly before falling asleep. Everyone nodded at each other, implicitly agreeing to skip that tired lecture and let him sleep.

So, Erina and Jonathan spoke softly to each other in the meantime, some of the girls looking at them. He had never really considered it too weird to be friends with her; but everyone took them for a couple. Not that he would have minded! But it wasn’t like that.

It seemed like the day just slipped by and before he knew it Mr. Speedwagon was wrapping up.

“All right ladies, that’s enough for today.”

More than used to the slip, he _was_ the only male student after all, he raised my arms and stretched.

Looking to his left to rise with Erina, he found an empty desk instead.

Carefully, he kept a large space from the girls shuffling out of the classroom and walked up hesitantly to Mr. Speedwagon.

“Uhm, do you know where Erina went, sir?”

He seemed to consider the desk Jonathan was pointing at for a moment.

“Oh, miss Pendleton? She said she was going to the infirmary.  Maybe she’ll still there?” He suggested in an offhand manner.

Oh, he should’ve thought of that. Erina had a rather weak constitution and got ill easily, culminating in her weak stomach. He’d go to the infirmary just to make sure she’s okay.

After some difficulty, he found the infirmary. Outside the door on a plastic plaque is, “Infirmary. Dr. Dio Brando.” He couldn’t really say he recognized the name. He never really followed Erina to the infirmary before. He realized this was the first time He’d stepped foot inside, feeling suddenly glad for his own relative health at the sanitized scent inside.

“Excuse me…” He said as he walked in further. He was met with silence. Looks like no one’s here.  Taking a peek, Jonathan sees there’s no one in the beds and the doctor himself is absent.

“Erina?” Jonathan asked.

There was no reply. The infirmary was definitely empty.

“Huh, that’s weird… Guess she must’ve gone home without me.” Jonathan said aloud to himself. He began to feel nervous about poking around the empty room, beginning to notice how white and clean everything was.  Walking over to the cabinet by the doctor’s desk, he noticed the amount of bottles within.

Staring at the dozens of labels he gasped out, “Wow, there’s lots of drugs in here!”

Placing his hands on the glass he leaned in to try and read some of the labels.

“Ethylpar, tri-fe, lucio benzene… What do these do, I wonder?”

Just then a voice appeared accompanied by hot breath on the back of his neck.

“Care to find out?”

Jonathan jumped, bumping into the cabinet before attempting to hurt around.

“The- the- d-d-doctor!?” Jonathan yelped and caught a glimpse at the man.

Leaning over Jonathan predatorily he bared his teeth in a grin.

“I’ll feed you all sorts of things, if you want, that is. Hmmm?” Jonathan backed away and found himself unable, back to the cabinet. With a gulp he shook his head.

“No, thank you!” The answer shook out of Jonathan as he continued shaking his head.

This large man is the school nurse. Now that Jonathan thought about it, he’s really creepy in person. He also has a bad reputation around the school. It seemed like every girl whispered to one another how just talking to him could lead to you catching rare and exotic diseases. Not to mention that Jonathan didn’t even hear him enter the door.

Pulling away from Jonathan, a frown appeared on the doctor’s face. Adjusting his glasses with his left hand he backed up and looked Jonathan up and down.

“You don’t seem to have a good reason to be here. Did you need something from me?” At the end of the sentence Jonathan for a moment nearly thought the doctor had smirked but he guessed not.

He nodded.

“I was told that Erina… Erm, Miss Pendleton from 2-3 was in here earlier?”  Jonathan tried to maintain eye contact but found himself subconsciously looking away.

The doctor considered Jonathan for a moment before turning, waving his hand dismissively.

“She’s already gone.”

Jonathan paused, as did the doctor. Dr. Brando didn’t turn to look back, only intensifying the silence.

“….Oh. I see.”  Jonathan nodded and added, “Sorry to bother you,” rather quickly to his statement. With that, he turned and left.

When the door click closed he felt a wave of relief.  He was finally out of the infirmary and away from the infamous Dr. Brando. He stopped to consider his options. Erina had already gone home, so he made his way home as well.

 

~~~~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~~~


	2. Of Clubs and Desks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan joins the infirmary staff with Erina and doesn't heed her advice.

 

April 11th

Everyone is still settling into their seats when Mr. Speedwagon picks up some papers and begins speaking.

“Errr, it says we should pick class council today. As you all know, you’re not required to join any of the clubs offered. You can go home after school if you’d prefer.” He paused and smiled.

Jonathan had the feeling Mr. Speedwagon was a part of the “Going home” club in his youth. After some rather loud bickering Mr. Speedwagon turned to Erina.

“Have you chosen anything yet, Miss Pendleton.” She nodded.

“I’m on infirmary staff again this year.” She looked a tiny bit nervous and Jonathan could understand why. Dr. Brando was a really intimidating guy! But he must open up eventually, right?

“I wonder what I should do,” Jonathan wondered out loud. He didn’t mind sports, but when he tried to join last year the girls decided he had an unfair advantage. He didn’t really have any talent for music or arts. Flipping open the pamphlet on clubs he read.

“Boy watching club… What kind of thing is that?!” Jonathan pointed incredulously at the page.

Erina just laughed.

“Well, it’s an all girl school. Not many of these girls have a chance to talk to boys on a daily basis.”

Jonathan gulped. Were they watching him?!

Shaking his head he continued reading. Manga club was a no, he didn’t really get it no matter how much Erina encouraged him to read Pink Dark Boy.  Erina was a huge fan and always took the art class with professor Kishibe- no, he liked to be called Kishibe-sensei, Jonathan remembered crinkling his nose. That guy really rubbed him the wrong way. Well, he had no intention of taking art class, even if it meant spending more time with Erina. He briefly considered whether he’d rather eat a urinal cake over spending a semester with that artist. Definitely not.

He continued poring. Sports were all nos. He couldn’t sew, he had brief images of needles through his fingers. Cooking club sounded okay. He did like food after all.

“I’m thinking about Cooking Club,” he said finally.

Looking up at the tone in Erina’s voice, he noticed her expression when she said, “Oh? That sounds nice.”

Jonathan paused.

“Ac-actually- I mean- I want to be on the infirmary staff with you!”

Erina blinked with a stunned look for a moment.

“Are you sure? You just said that—“

“No, I’m positive! I, I kind am interested in that sort of thing!” He lied. Erina didn’t look anymore assuaged but nodded with a small smile.

“You’re on the infirmary staff since you’re on good terms with Dr. Brando, right?”

Erina frowned a bit.

“Well… I don’t think anyone is really on “good terms” with Dr. Brando. But he seems to tolerate me, yes.”

Jonathan stared. Wait, so was he always like that? This was sounding like a bad idea. Maybe he should change his mind--.

“I mostly do it for the volunteer credit. We need 20 hours to graduate, afterall.”

Oh. Oh right. He had forgotten all about that. Last year he had quickly shrugged it off, “I’ll do it next year!” But that sort of sounded like a lot, now that he thought about it.

“The doctor has a bad temper so I only made 10 hours last year… Not counting being sick, myself.”

Jonathan nodded. That didn’t seem like a lot. It didn’t seem like a lot at all. What, did he just send her home within ten minutes or something? Or did he just neglect to mark her hours?

Well, in any case, he decided he’d join her on the staff if only for the volunteer credit. If Erina can handle Dr. Brando, then Jonathan could. Maybe, he thought nervously.

Jonathan raised his hand, “Mr. Speedwagon! Can I have the slip to join the infirmary staff?”

Everyone looked at him as if he was completely nuts. Well, except Erina and Mr. Speedwagon. The professor seemed to pause and study Jonathan but dozily handed him the slip.

“It’s good to get your volunteer work done now,” he commented before looking down at the papers again.

“That’s everyone, isn’t it?” There was a quiet hum of agreement.

“Well, have fun everyone!” He smiled and seemed more energetic than he had in the few days since meeting Jonathan. Jonathan couldn’t help but smile in turn at the energy.

 

April 12th.

Jonathan wondered what to take for his electives. Gym wasn’t necessary—He’s a 800 vitality guy! He was able to kick his enemies into the next city if he tried! And music class… He remembered breaking the triangle last semester by hitting it too hard and decided that was a no. That was left maths class.

To be honest, Jonathan was quite curious in maths to begin with and even moreso in the professor. He seemed like such an honest, sweet man despite his illness. And the more Jonathan heard him talk about maths the more passionate he knew Mr. Speedwagon was. It was motivating!

Deciding to take maths, he was a bit disappointed but unsurprised to find Mr. Speedwagon dozing though the class. But at least he made it through the material today! He mentally cheered him on.

 

April 15th.

Oh man, he couldn’t believe he was late! It was the first day he was supposed to help out at the infirmary and he was _late_. He ran in.

“Oh hi, Jojo.” Erina waved gently as he walked in, absorbed in already cleaning the floor.

“Oh by the way, don’t touch his desk.” She mentioned offhand while handing Jonathan a duster. Really? They just cleaned? That was significantly more boring that he had expected.

“His desk?” Jonathan asked twisted the plastic handle and analyzing the felt on the tip.

“It’s his private area.” Erina said while walking past with a basket full of linen to be cleaned.

“His private area?” Jonathan just nodded dumbly.

“Okay I need to go down to the janitor’s room to clean these- Can you get the bookcase for me, Jojo?”

“Sure!” She walked out the room and Jonathan began his task. So she cleaned all of this everyday on her own? And yet she had only 10 hours of volunteer work accounted for? Jonathan was beginning to worry if the doctor was particularly lazy. Or maybe just sadistic.

Upon finishing he placed the duster in the bin near the floor with other cleaning utensils and looked around awkwardly. He wasn’t really sure what needed cleaning and what did—it looked spotless when he walked in, yet she was finishing up the floor—which looked perfectly fine to him.

Awkwardly he found himself walking around. Finally he found himself looking at the cabinet again. What did the academy need drugs like these for anyway? It seemed more like a laboratory than an infirmary. Or perhaps more accurately, a human experimentation room. But he was probably just getting nervous, having seen one too many horror film.

Moving his gaze he noticed some white sticking out from metallic grey. Looks like some of Dr. Brando’s papers are half askew in the draw, sticking out haphazardly. Huh. Everything looked neat last time but Jonathan supposed Dr. Brando was a little bit messy. Jonathan felt a kinship in that regard.

Erina said not to touch his desk but… It seems a little weird to have those pages sticking out like that.  Walking over he reaches towards the papers--.

“You again?”

Jonathan jumped, yet again. And yet again there is hot breath on the back of his neck.

“D-d-d-doctor Brando! I’m sorry—when did you?!” Jonathan tried to turn around but held his shoulder firmly held in place and he squirmed under the doctor’s hold.

“I just got back, but…” Jonathan could feel hot breath on his ear. He sounded… Not really angry. More amused. But with the way he was so close, like a predator.

Jonathan wasn’t going to die right?! Right?! Not on his first day on the staff!

“Oh my, my, we do have sticky fingers don’t we.” The doctor pushed the files in and closed the drawer, pulling Jonathan’s head up to look him in the eye.

“That’s--! I wasn’t stealing or anything, I’m cleaning so--!”

Dr. Brando’s expression changed from interest to confusion for a moment.

“Clean?”

Jonathan finally caught his breath when Dr. Brando hauled him back up to a standing position and stood away from the young man. He looked disinterested now. Good, Jonathan liked disinterested if interest meant _that_ again. Jonathan very nearly could’ve bitten off his own arm to get away from the doctor just then.

“…Oh. I see. You’re on the staff now.”  He considered Jonathan, readjusting his glasses with his left hand.

“Did Miss Pendleton say anything about my private area?”

Jonathan froze and his eyes glanced downwards in guilt.

“Yes sir.”

“And what did she say?” Dr. Brando narrowed his eyes.

“Not to touch it.” Jonthan glanced away from even his shoes—they were too much for him to handle. He wanted to disappear.

“Not to touch what?” Dr. Brando inquired. Jonathan could’ve sworn he sounded almost amused. But he found that unlikely. Scary people like him only liked taking candy from babies or genocide.

“Not to touch your private area, sir.” Jonathan blinked and looked up.

He could’ve sworn he heard a snicker.

“Yes, well. Please, do be more careful next time, Mr. Joestar.” He shook his head softly before crossing his arms. He smiled lightly at his new protégé of sorts.

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know…” He smirked openly.

“Among other things.” Jonathan nearly fell over when the doctor actually _laughed_. He hadn’t expected that. Hmmm, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all? If he liked jokes, right? Though Jonathan though it was rather dark, people who like humor are generally okay, right? He was deluding himself, wasn’t he?

“Y-yes, sir…” Jonathan looked away from the doctor’s smiling face.  His gaze was impossible to handle. It made Jonathan almost feel like he was being hunted. He’d _definitely_ never touch the doctor’s desk again.

~~~~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~~~~


	3. Aggressive Sports Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan bitterly has to choose what to do during the sports festival he's banned from participating in.

April 21st.

Jonathan rushes to school, having overslept. Of course he had to be late on the day of the class hike. Finally, he reaches school by the time his class is outside, walking. Catching up he waves to Erina happily.

After hiking awhile they take a break on a grassy hill. At first Jonathan looks for Erina but then notices she’s talk to two girls. He didn’t really recognize them. Had she already made new friends? She was always so charming and energetic. He didn’t want to interrupt her so…

But he didn’t know anyone else here. Well, excepting Mr. Speedwagon. He had nothing better to do and he figured talking to him was better than sitting alone or bothering Erina. Walking over he waved lightly to the older man.

Mr. Speedwagon seemed extra dozy at the moment but looked at him curiously.

“Hmm..? What is it, Joestar? Break isn’t over yet.”  His eyes were unfocused but Jonathan figured it was worth a shot.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you, sir.”  Jonathan smiled. Speedwagon’s expression only grew more confused and strangely, concerned.

“Your friends are here. Why don’t you go and talk to them?”

Friends? He noticed Mr. Speedwagon’s gaze led back to Erina and those two girls. Oh, he must think Jonathan is friends with them too. He wished that were true, but he didn’t find it appropriate to invite himself into their conversation.  Jonathan gulped and looked at his teacher. He didn’t look upset or anything, just very tired and very confused. Maybe he doesn’t like talking or something?

“Do you not want to talk to me, sir?” Jonathan asked quietly, suddenly finding it difficult to stare at anything but his fingers. It was beginning to upset him the more he thought about it. Did his new homeroom teacher not like him?

“No, no, that’s not what I meant, Joestar…” Speedwagon shook his head slowly, eyelids popping down for a moment then snapping open.

Was it because he was having an episode?

Jonathan felt bad all of a sudden, was he making him uncomfortable?

But Speedwagon just continued as he sat down on the grass, seemingly giving in.

“You’re a…”

“…funny…”

“Guy…”

Nod

“Joestar…”

With that his weight gave out and he toppled forwards onto the grass, snoring on his stomach.

“Wait! No!” Jonathan shook his shoulder.

“I haven’t even said anything yet!”

Jonathan sighed as shaking did nothing to rouse his teacher. He stared for a moment and noticed the Spring weather was really quite nice, quite warm. He could see why Mr. Speedwagon was so sleepy lately. It must be hard to stay away in warmer weather. And lying on the grass did look rather comfortable. Finding a spot not too close to his teacher but not too far he tried to emulate his teacher’s sprawl.

“Form of… a starfish!” He stretched out. …You know, this was actually pretty comfortable. Well, lying around won’t hurt too much he supposed… Just as long as he… Made sure to wake up Mr. Speed….wagon….

And so Jonathan took a nap with Mr. Speedwagon.

 

May 6th

Yet another elective day has come by. He much preferred his electives days, at least he got a semblance of a choice. Even though he knew deep down it was just an illusion of choice. He had learned that much in Government class (blech).

Choosing to take maths again, he found Mr. Speedwagon in an energetic mood. However, it seemed Jonathan’s brain was not as energetic.

“I’m not getting this at all…” Jonathan sighed wearily.

Mr. Speedwagon peered over his scrawls and shook his head lightly but didn’t look disappointed. He seemed rather patient, which matched his usually very laid back attitude. He seemed to passionate in moments like this, though.

“Hmm… I think you should review the basics again, Joestar.”  He placed the scratch paper with his failed answers back down. Jonathan was really glad he was taking this, this was harder than he expected. He was sure he’d bomb the general exam without it!

“Yes, sir…” Jonathan tried not to hang his head low.

 

May 16th

In the middle of homeroom Mr. Speedwagon suddenly paused and cussed under his breath. Jonathan raised an eyebrow. He was energetic today, more than he had expected. Was something wrong?

“Erm, as I’m sure you all know, the sports festival is coming up.”

Don’t remind him.

“Please think about what you’ll do!” Mr. Speedwagon seemed to exhale a sigh of relief as having said it. Looks like he just forgot to mention it.

Jonathan could hardly believe it was sports festival season already. For one, it felt way too soon after last year’s disaster. He didn’t need to be reminded of how he wasn’t allowed to participate and he didn’t expect that to change this year.

“This already…” Jonathan muttered.

Erina looked over, “Well, it can’t be in the fall since the cultural festival is then.”

Jonathan shook his head, that wasn’t what he meant. But anyway, just because he couldn’t participate didn’t mean Erina couldn’t. She wasn’t the fastest of strongest, but it was meant to be just for fun, right? (So then why _can’t he participate_? Ugh, he was still so sore about it.)

“Erina, what are you going to do?”

He tilted his head on his hand.

“Well… I was thinking about doing the three-legged race.” Jonathan raised his eyebrows. He didn’t actually expect her to be participating.

“Some friends are signing up for that, so I figure I should too.” She looked away, as if ashamed. Wait, wait, don’t tell me she didn’t play last year because he couldn’t?! No way! Dammit, now he felt terrible.

He smiled, “That’s great! I hope it’s fun!”

Jonathan sighed as events were called out.

“Oh, that’s right. The first-aid team is always in need. If anyone can’t decide, you can help them out.” Jonathan nearly cringed when Mr. Speedwagon looked at him sympathetically. Well, it was that or not participating at all… Would Dr. Brando be there? He supposed he must be, as the only licensed doctor in the school.

“That’s all for today.” Mr. Speedwagon’s voice was muffled by the Westminster chime rolling throughout the building.  He supposed he’d have to give it some more thought.

 

May 21st

Well, today’s the sports festival! All of the girls looked so excited, some of them stretching, others running in place excitedly. Some of them looked rather… unhappy to be participating and it made him upset. He could’ve easily taken their place. But there was nothing to be done for it.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn’t have even come to school today? He hadn’t really decided. Well, it was either watching at this point or the first-aid tent.  With a sigh he walked over to the tent to find… Absolutely no one there.

“Eh?”

He looked underneath the med boxes, as if someone was hiding there.

“Eh?!”

Head whipping around he realized he was the _only one_.

“Se- seriously?! I don’t know the first thing about first-aid!”

Groaning he slumped to the ground. Was one person even worth the effort when they didn’t know what they were doing? Where was Dr. Brando? He peeked out of the tent and look around, anywhere, everywhere, desperate to find the doctor. Huh? Hey, by the tree over there… Is that him sitting in the shade?

It looks like he has a notepad and is writing down something. What’s he doing over there, anyway? He needed him here!  Stomping over to the tree he soon found himself standing front of the doctor. Blocking his view, Dr. Brando looked up at Jonathan’s face in an almost amused face. But mostly his face was confusion.

“Do you have a death wish?” Dr. Brando asked slowly with a smirk.

Jonathan wasn’t in the mood for this! What if Erina got hurt and he couldn’t help?!

“Dr. Brando, what are you doing over here?! I’m not trained in first-aid at all!”

He clenched his fist and glared down at the man.

The doctor merely readjusted his glasses and sighed.

“My skin is rather pale, as you can see. I’m afraid I burn rather easily. “

Jonathan glared, “There’s a tent!” That’s hardly an excuse!

The doctor seemed to be taking in Jonathan right now.

“My, you’re quite aggressive.” Jonathan growled in response. This was seriously pissing him off!

Sighing, Dr. Brando stood up, pushing back his golden hair. Flicking closed his red eyes he seemed to be considering something before finally talking.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect anyone. We’ve not had an incident needing anything more than a band-aid in years.” Jonathan calmed down significantly. He supposed that seemed reasonable but… Was the tent really uninhabited last year? That seemed so irresponsible.

“But since you do seem to show passion…” Dr. Brando trailed off with a sigh and Jonathan stood in place frozen for a second.

“Huh?” Jonathan turned at him walking away slowly, gracefully, as if every step was meticulated.

“Well? Didn’t you come over here crying because your girlfriend could get hurt? Let’s go.”

Jonathan jogged to catch up.

“She’s not--!”

“Right.” Did- did Dr. Brando really just roll his eyes at him?!

And so Jonathan spent the day putting bandaids on girls. One rather adventurous one asked for a kiss from Jonathan, who blushed and refused. There was one who needed a splint and Dr. Brando actually _thanked_ him for bringing him to the tent.

“I doubt you would’ve known how to apply that.” He added. Jonathan just shook his head. You know. Maybe he was a nice guy? Still, he couldn’t help but remember how the entire time Dr. Brando kept looking at him and taking notes. Or it seemed like that. Each time Jonathan looked at Dr. Brando, the doctor seem occupied with the events outside the tent.

Jonathan shook his head.  He was just imagining things. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, however.

 

~~~~~ End of Chapter 3 ~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Follow me at~  
> Main blog: presidentwiggler.tumblr.com  
> NSFW blog: schediophiliadw.tumblr.com


End file.
